emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8056 (30th January 2018)
Plot Rhona has spent the night with Pete at Dale View. Paddy witnesses them kissing in the street and jealously notes Rhona is wearing yesterday's clothes. David and Tracy are all loved up after their trip to Paris. Vanessa's head is a mess due to Charity. Rhona feels the need to defend her night with Pete to Paddy but also reminds him he's with Chas now. At the farm, Faith proposes Moira turns Holly's old bedroom into a nursery for Isaac although Moira refuses. Paddy confronts Pete about Rhona, reminding Pete that Rhona is vulnerable. Both Rhona and Chas overhear Paddy stating he knows for a fact that Rhona still wants him. Rhona is angered by Paddy's intrusion in her love life and Chas isn't best pleased either. David searches the shop for his phone, but as he cannot find it, he heads off to a convention without it. Chas worries Paddy still loves Rhona. Although Paddy denies it, Chas gives him an ultimatum - it's either her or Rhona. Moira tearfully talks to Bob about clearing out Holly's room. Bob explains he put Dawn's belongings that he couldn't part with into a suitcase. He takes the suitcase down from the loft occasionally and looks at Dawns things and remembers her. At Tall Trees Cottage, Paddy is mulling over Chas' ultimatum. He realises he loves both Chas and Rhona and has no idea what to do. Tracy finds David's phone and sees he has a text from Priya so she reads it. Heart-broken Tracy heads to the pub where she shows Frank the text, taking it as confirmation that David has been sleeping with Priya behind her back. Frank doesn't believe the text if proof of anything although Tracy is sure something is going on. Rhona is slightly annoyed with Vanessa for telling Paddy how she feels about him. Vanessa questions what Rhona would do if Paddy knocked at the door and told her he felt the same and wanted them to start again. Rhona believes she and Paddy are done with, there's no pointing in looking back. At that moment, there's a knock at the door. There's also a knock at the pub door. Rhona answers the door. It's Pete, bottle of wine in hand, checking if she's all right. Soon they're kissing. Charity chases after Vanessa as she walks home and admits to Vanessa that she cares about her. Vanessa hates all the games Charity plays, and although she likes Charity, she states that's as far as it goes. Charity promises Vanessa she'll rock her world if she lets her so Vanessa invites Charity back to Tug Ghyll and they kiss passionately. In the pub backroom, Paddy informs Chas he wants to be with her. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast None. Locations *Dale View - Front garden *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Smithy Cottage - Driveway, front garden and living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Cages, consulting room and reception *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom and bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faith suggests to Moira that she needs to redecorate Holly’s room to help her move on; Vanessa tries to make Paddy realise that Rhona is still in love with him – but he does not know what to think when he sees her with Pete; and Tracy discovers the truth about David and Leyla. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,140,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes